


Be My Lover

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place during the loft scene when Magnus tries to persuade Alec not to marry Lydia. Alec blurts out an offer without thinking it through.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Something I thought about while I was at my mechanic getting my car looked at.

****  
Alec jumped as Magnus's breath, touched the skin of his neck, he hated how arousal poured through him.

 

He hated how it was another man who could make him feel this way, and how he hated that it was a Downworlder who was doing it.

 

Downworlders and Shadowhunters aren't supposed to mix, that lesson had been pounded into him all his life.

 

But he knew a number of Shadowhunters, including his own sister Isabelle, had relationships with Downworlders.

 

But pretty much all of those relationships were discreet, hidden in the shadows.

 

"I know you feel what I feel Alec," Magnus told him softly.

 

Alec let out a sigh that sounded like it had been ripped out of him and he turned to face Magnus.

 

"So what if I do, I'm getting married."

 

"Alec, do you love her? You just admitted you feel something for me."

 

"No, Magnus, I don't, but marriages a lot of times in Shadowhunter society have nothing to do with love."

 

Alec's voice became hard, his eyes determined, "It's about bringing honor to one's family, restoring our family in the eyes of the Clave."

 

"So in the end I don't matter at all?" Magnus asked, bitterly.

 

"I do care about you and I also want to be with you and there is a solution,” The idea came suddenly.

 

"Oh really?" Magnus asked, his voice wary.

 

"Many in political marriages or in marriages the started out happy but eventually sour take lovers."

 

"Lover?" Magnus's eyebrow shot up to his hairline.

 

"Yes, divorce is a rare thing but scandalous, so many take lovers, I know my parents have from time to time."

 

Alec gently touched Magnus's hand, "I know it wasn't what you were hoping for when you asked me here, by the angel I wasn't even thinking it, but we could spend time together and see where that leads us."

 

"Forever skulking about in the shadows," Magnus finished bitterly.

 

"Magnus," But Alec didn't get to finish as Magnus turned his back on him breathing hard and then whirled back around.

 

Pure disgust and anger was in his face but what made Alec jump away was the fact that Magnus's eyes were glowing yellow.

 

"Magnus Bane is nobody's whore!" 

 

Alec found himself shoved back by an invisible shove and the door flew open on its own.

 

"Get out of my house Shadowhunter!"

 

Alec wasted no time in doing that and was out of breath by the time be got back to the institute.

 

He was thankful not to encounter anyone as he went to his room.

 

He'd never seen Magnus like that and was sorry he was the reason for it.

 

And frankly he couldn't blame Magnus at all, who would ever want to be told something like that?

 

I am such an asshole, Alec admitted to himself.

 

But he had made his choice to marry Lydia and he would do his duty and follow through with it.

 

Hopefully Magnus would one day get happiness with someone who deserved him.

***  
AN2: I know it's out of character and I'm sorry for it, but when the muse is screaming at you to write you just can't ignore it.


End file.
